Luau of Love
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Yami and Yugi take a vacation in Hawaii where they meet Tèa, whom Yami immediately falls for. Yami x Tèa/Anzu Chap3 now up
1. Chapter 1

Luau of Love

by PetitAngelGirl

Yami x Tèa/Anzu

Rated G (PG for later chapters)

The hum of the plane buzzed and its wheels screeched as it came to a soft landing at Honolulu Airport...

On this beautiful, breezy and sunny day two nearly identical twins sat onboard among many other passengers, still gazing out the window as the plane rolled gently down the runway.

"We made it, Yami!"

"Yes, Yugi!"

"Welcome to Honolulu Airport, passengers. Please stay seated until we're at a complete stop. Once landed, please gather your items and leave in an orderly fashion. Thank for flying Tokyo Airlines and have a nice day." the feminine voice announced over the loudspeaker.

Moments later, the two boys walked down the side road near their hotel, Yugi with a map of Hawaii in hand and Yami pulling their roller suitcase by the handle.

"I wonder where we should visit first. There's so much to see and do..." Yugi said thoughtfully, putting a finger to his chin. Yami stops beside him, tilting his head and resting his hand on the corner of the case, his other arm rested on the handle. "How about here?" Yugi asked.

But before Yami could see where his brother pointed and answer, a soft crash is heard.

"Oh, no!"

Both boys looked toward the voice to see a girl about their age, knelt beside a brown paper bag, bread and various fruits having tumbled out of it. She had milk chocolate auburn hair and cerulean blue eyes and wore an orange sleeveless top with matching heeled shoes and a violet-colored skirt.

Yami watched her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in awe as his heart started to beat faster, a soft blush rising along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was in love...

"Oh! Hold on, we'll help you!" Yugi called out. "Come on, Yami."

"Uh! R-right!" he stuttered, snapping out of his lovestruck trance.

They then rush over, kneeling to either side of her.

"Are you alright?"

The girl glanced over at hearing Yami's deep, masculine voice, reacting just as Yami had seconds before and, for a moment, forgetting what she had been doing. "Y-yeah..." she managed to choke out before looking at the mess before them again. "but, unfortunately, my groceries are not. There goes my lunch today..." she sighed. She glanced at Yami again before smiling and holding out her hand. I'm Tèa. Tèa Marie Gardner."

"Yami." he smiled back, taking her hand. They were soft as silk and cool to the touch. "Yami Mutou. And this is my brother, Yugi."

"The Mutous..." then she gasped, the realization hitting her. "You're the King of Games!"

"The one and only." Yugi added, smiling. He smiled more when he realized his brother still grasped her hand. "Uh, Yami...I think you can give her her hand back now."

The two looked down, immediately blushing again as Yami jerked his hand away quickly. "Oh! S-sorry!"

"I-it's alright..." There was an awkward pause for a full five seconds before Tèa spoke up again. "S-so...you guys are tourists, too?"

"That's right. We just got here. How about you?" Yugi asked.

"Almost a week. I'm here in vacation with my family. Where are you staying?"

"Aston Wakiki Beach Hotel."

"Really? Hey, that's great, me too!"

"We were just heading that way. Let's go together."

"Sure!" she smiled.

After helping her to her feet and purchasing a new totebag to keep her groceries in, they made their way to the hotel, the adventure just begun...

**_Author's Note_****: That's all for this intro chapter. I know it probably wasn't very good, but I hope you liked it. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Luau of Love**

**chapter 2**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

Soon the three were at the hotel and Tèa walked up, calmly unlocking her room door. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for your help back there. That was really embarrassing..."

"Don't worry about it." Yugi chuckled. "These things can happen to anybody."

"Yeah, you're right. Still, I feel as though I should repay you somehow..."

"That's really not necessary." Yami inquired politely.

"Nonsense. ...Oh, hey! Why not join me and my family for the luau tonight? Say...7 o'clock?"

"Luau?"

"That'd be great! I hear those festivals are a lot of fun." Yugi added.

She giggled. "Yeah, same here! And you can meet my family, too. My older brother, Joshua, is a big fan of yours."

"In that case, we'd be honored to come."

"Great! I'll see you tonight." She smiled at them both before winking at Yami and heading inside, the door closing softly behind her.

**Later that evening...**

Yami stood at the balcony's edge, overlooking the ocean in thought as a cool breeze blew through, whipping his bangs around face. But he didn't mind that or the cool air. There was only one thing on his mind. Or rather...one person...

"You alright, Yami?" Yugi's voice broke the silence and Yami looked over his shoulder as his twin joined him, resting his arms on the railing. "You've been awfully quiet this evening."

"I don't know, Yugi...Ever since we met her there, I've been feeling...strange. Everytime I look at her, my heart races, my palms sweat, my mouth goes dry...I can't get her off my mind..."

"Sounds like somebody's in love..." Yugi smiled knowingly.

Yami's silent a moment before looking out towards the horizon. The city surrounding them shown like fireflies with its many lights, the moon and stars bright above and making the ocean below sparkle even in the darkness. He then looked up, his deep violet eyes distant yet curious as he gazed towards the stars, his fingers subconsciously gripping the handrail just a little. "I've never felt like this before...What do I say..? What do I even do...? This is all so...so sudden..."

"That's the thing about love; it hits you when you least expect it to." Yugi told him matter-of-factly.

He chuckled a little, closing his eyes. "Look at me...I'm the King of Games and here I am behaving like some naive, lovesick schoolgirl. How shameful..."

"Nah, don't feel that way! This is just a new feeling for you, so it's natural to seem...well..."

"Indifferent?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, Yami. Besides, knowing how you are, you'll get the hang of this - and the girl - in no time." he said, winking.

"Yugi!"

Yugi laughed. "Come on, loverboy. The luau - and your lady - awaits within the hour."

Sulking and still red as a cherry, Yami follows his other back inside, closing the balcony door before the two get ready for their upcoming and exciting evening.

**Author's Note: That's all for this chapter. Next time, it's Tèa's preparation intro and the luau begins! Coming soon so stay tuned! ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Luau of Love**

**chapter 3**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

Meanwhile, Tèa was in her own room with her family getting ready. Her mother, a former nurse named Myra Gardner, walks in as she puts in her pearl earrings. She wore black cotton pants and a shirt like the blouse her daughter - who still wore the same clothes from earlier that day - wore but sky blue with matching black dresslike shoes. She was young, early thirties. Same bright, blue eyes and brown hair as her daughter but up in a tight bun.

Her husband, Michael Gardner, walks over, wrapping his hands around his wife's waist before softly kissing her cheek. "You look lovely, my darling..." he uttered softly in her ear.

"It's just casual clothes, dear.." she giggled.

"You are still beautiful regardless..."

Michael was currently a scientist and former police officer, just a couple of years older than Myra with the typical short jet-black hair and ocean blue eyes with just a touch of brown around the pupils. He wore navy blue jeans and a typical red and yellow hawaiian shirt and white tennis shoes and socks.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know..." she said in a sultry voice and he chuckled, kissing her again.

They pull away just as their son Joshua walks in. He was a teenager like his sister, but not quite a year older, making him the older as well as slightly taller sibling. He had brown hair like their mother but with blue eyes like his father. He wore white shorts and sneakers and a red t-shirt, although his baseball jersey lay neatly on the bed nearby. He had changed it for tonight's outing.

"Ready to spend time with your new boyfriend?" he teased with a playful smirk.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" she shouted back.

Ever since she told them about her meeting Yami and Yugi, the boy had been itching to tease her about it. But he really did admire Yami, and he proved this in his next comment.

"I still can't believe you got to meet him!"

"Before you start bombarding me with questions," she added quickly before he could do just that. "I'm sure they will all be answered once we get there."

Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi had already arrived and were now seated at one of the many wooden tables, both with cups of coconut milk in their hands. Yugi sat normally while Yami had his legs crossed in his classic fashion with one leg crossed over the other at the knee. Not far from them was a stage, where fireblowers and twirlers performed, the rhythmic beat of the drums filling the boys' ears.

"You think she will show?" Yugi asked.

"She appeared genuine, Yugi. I doubt she's the type to stand someone up and not show." He looked over as if on cue, smiling as Tèa walked their direction with her family. "And there's the proof..." he concluded softly.

Yugi too smiled when he saw them, raising an arm and waving. "Tèa! Over here!"

The Gardner family all looked over and Tèa smiled at them. Before she could even open her mouth, Joshua ran past her, nearly bumping her down as he rushed to Yami's side.

"It really is you!" Joshua said, taking Yami's hand and shaking it briskly. "Wow, this is awesome! I'm a big fan of yours."

"Isn't everybody?" Yugi added jokingly with a kind smile.

Yami chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, uh..."

"Oh, sorry! I'm Joshua. Joshua Gardner."

"Joshua." he repeated with a smile. "Pleased to meet you, Joshua."

"Sheesh, bowl me over, why don't you, Josh?"

"Sorry, sis!"

"You'll have to excuse him." Tèa apologized as their parents walked over. "He can be a bit...enthusiastic."

"I'd say it runs in the family." Myra joked, giggling. She took Yami's hand then Yugi's shaking them one at the time. "I'm Myra Gardner and this is my husband Michael. Tea tells us you just arrived here. Will you be staying long?"

"Another week for break. Where are you from, if I ask?" Yugi asked.

"Domino City, Japan."

"Really? So are we!" he beamed. He then smiled at his brother, giving him a look that read, 'Lucky for you, ehhh, Yami?'.

Moments later, the luau is in full swing, delicious food and song and laughter filling the air. Now on stage was a line of beautiful hula dancers and Tèa watched with bright excited eyes. Oh, how she wished she could join them up there! For it was her dream to be a dancer one day. She closed her eyes, taking in the music and standing, stepping aside and mimicking the movement of the dancers.

Yami turned his head to watch, eyes and expression full of awe. _'Wow...'_ he thought. _'She's so fluid...So graceful...'_

The dance ends and everyone claps, Tèa taking her seat again. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself..." she apologized modestly.

"Don't apologize. It was beautiful..." he said. _'Just like you...'_ his mind thought, his mouth dying to utter it to her aloud.

She smiled, thanking him and his heart did another backflip. They'd just met, but he was falling harder and harder for her every moment they were together. And he was looking forward to even more in the near future...

**Author's Note: Writer's block has had me in its hold lately, so I'm sorry if this chapter seemed cut short. More to come in chapter 4!**


End file.
